I Know
by Elizabeauty
Summary: Sean offers to walk Emma home, and things begin to happen. Eman. Oneshot. Spoiler. Takes place after Secret.


**I Know**_  
_

_Yes, I know, we walked home together_.

Sean approached me. He looked slightly nervous, which was odd in my opinion. Then again, he had just broken up with Ellie not too long ago. Either way, I stodd there, waiting.

"Uh... Em?"

"Yeah?"

He rubbed the back of his head. Something, I hadn't seen him do in so long.

"Emma, can I walk you home?"

I grinned at him.

"I'd like that."

_Yes, I know, we held hands._

We were just outside of school, walking next to one another. Our hands were both at our sides. They brushed together, his soft skin against mine felt so nice. How I missed the way he feels. Suddenly, Sean grabbed my hand, then looked at me, questioningly.

I squeezed his hand in approval.

We continued until we got to my front door. We stopped on the porch. I felt a bit awkward, after all that's happened. After all our break ups and such.

_Yes, I know, you kissed me._

Before I knew it, Sean's lips were pressed against mine.

_Yes, I know, I liked it._

Oh my God.

_Yes, I know, I kissed back._

Slowly, I press my lips back. It was a sweet kiss, much like our first kiss. Sadly, we pulled apart, and stared into each other's eyes.

_Yes, I know, we went inside._

"Do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

I attempt to open the door, but it's locked. There's no one home, and I don't have my key.

"Follow me."

Sean looks at me confusedly, but follows me to the back of the house anyways. I hold open the window, and he climbs down into my room. I crawl in right after him.

_Yes, I know, we were all alone._

"Why'd we do that?"

Sean surveyd his surroundings, then looked at me, realizing.

"...How long has your room been in the basement?"

"Since about the time Jack was born..."

"Oh..."

I flop down on the bed, then remember Sean's first question.

"No one's home. I didn't have my key."

"Ah..."

I pat the bed, inviting him to sit next to me. He walks over and lays right next to me.

_Yes, I know, we talked about everything._

"So uh... How's everything been?"

I freeze, slightly. The thought of the ravine pops into my head. How I'd returned to the van, where Jay was. I did it for a stupid, ugly, blue piece of plastic, shaped like a bracelet.

Snap.

Sean snapped his fingers, to get my attention back. I guess I hadn't heard him saying my name.

"Em? Are you okay?"

My throat felt tight. My lip quivered. My eyes watered. My voice was squeaky when I said it.

"Oh, Sean!"

I threw my arms around him, and buried my face in his shoulder.

"I... I gave him head..."

_Yes, I know, I cried._

My slight tears, turned into full on sobs.

"What?"

The shock in his voice made me cry harder.

"I just wish and pray I could take it all back. I wish I had stayed Emma, and not turned into a Manny wannabe. I wanted to feel wanted again. I mean yeah, lots of people did hate me in earlier grades. I was the one who stuck up for what was right.

Paige sure hated me. Spinner... Jay... Alex... And some were indifferent. Jimmy... Ashley... Marco... I'm not even sure about Hazel.

But when they started liking me at the begining of Grade 10... When I was campaiging to get rid of Rick. When I realized, I was doing something so wrong, and I tried to fix it... They just hated me more."

I glanced at Sean out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at me, petting my hair. I reburied my face.

...They all knew how much Rick liked me. They all say I pushed him into bringing the gun to school, when I rejected him."

_Yes, I know, you comforted me._

"Emma."

I looked up at him, tears still dripping down my face.

"You didn't do it. It's not your fault."

"But, everyone says tha--"

"Screw everyone. Did you ever care what they said before?"

"Well... No..."

"See? Em, please go back to being yourself. Please..."

He bent down, and whispered into my ear.

"For me?"

_Yes, I know, we kissed again._

I looked into his beautful blue eyes. So sincere, so peaceful, so full of love. Love... for me? Again, it took me by surprise. In an instant, his lips were up against mine. I wanted more, so much more. My lips were already pressing back, as I thrust my hands into his hair, pulling him closer to me.

_Yes, I know, we began to get intimate._

Sean's hands roamed all over my body. My hands follwed his routine, and carressed his surprisingly soft body, underneath his shirt.

_Yes, I know, I let you take your shirt off._

He broke the kiss for a small moment. His face was flushed, as he pulled his shirt off over his head. He looked at me, as though asking if it was alright. My reply was another small make out session.

_Yes, I know, I took mine off, too._

Another break came after a few moments, this time I pulled my shirt off. Now it was him in his off-white undershirt, and I in my white bra. Soon he was laying on top of me, pressing himself against me. More kisses, kisses everywhere. From my neck all the way down to my bellybutton. He began to undo the button to my jeans.

_Yes, I know, I said "Stop."_

"Stop."

Sean stopped instantly.

"How come?"

"Sean, I'm... I'm not ready for this."

He nodded.

"I understand. You've been threw a lot."

Before he got off me, he gave me a long, warm hug. Then he got off and looked around for his shirt.

_Yes, I know, I don't regret it._

As I looked for mine, I smiled. I know, I didn't say "No" to Jay, but you actually mean something to me, he didn't. I don't want us to rush this. This is much to special to ruin by going to quickly.

Sean pulled his shirt back on.

"I should probably be getting home."

"Alright."

"I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah."

"Bye, Em..."

And with that he begins walking up the stairs. I swear, I can almost hear it. I could just barely hear it.

"I love you, Em."

The the door opens and shuts, as he exits.

"I love you too, Sean."

_Yes, I know, you don't blame me._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Woot! Eman has to be so the best... Anyways. Originally this was going to be an Ashley POV... What happened? I dunno... I went all Eman. ...It doesn't have an Ash feel... And I haven't been in a mood to write anything for her. So yeah. Reviews?  



End file.
